Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, particularly relates to a card edge connector for insertion of an electronic card.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Conventionally, for current common connectors, especially card edge connectors, the volume of insertion card is relatively large, and the contact area of electrical connection of an insertion card and a connector is also relatively large, so that the insertion card is prone to shaking or vibrating relative to a card edge connector as the insertion card is inserted into the card edge connector, such that the electrical connection of the insertion card and the card edge connector is unstable.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,239, the invention relates to an electrical connector for inserting an electrical card in, and two side-ends of the electrical card respectively include at least one notch. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of conducting terminals, a push-out device, and an elastic body. A top of the insulating body includes a slot and multiple accommodation chases along at least one side of the slot. The conducting terminals are disposed in the accommodation chases. The push-out device is pivotally engaged with a side-end of the insulating body, and includes a clasp part for clasping the notch of one of the side-ends of the electrical card. The elastic body is disposed on another side-end of the insulating body, and includes a main part, a fixing part for positioning the elastic body, and a buckle part for correspondingly buckling the notch of the other side-end of the electrical card.
Moreover, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,077, a card edge connector for mating with a corresponding daughter card 200 with a locking notch 201 at a side thereof comprises: an insulative housing 1, a plurality of contacts 2 assembled to the insulative housing 1 and an ejector 3 and a locking member 4 set on two longitudinal ends of the insulative housing 1. The insulative housing defines a central slot 14 along the longitudinal direction. The locking member 4 is formed with a retention portion 41 and a pair of elastic arms 42 extending upwardly from the retention portion 41 and symmetrically located on two opposite sides of the central slot along a transverse direction perpendicular to longitudinal direction, each elastic arm 42 having a locking portion 321 protruding toward each other for locking with the locking notch 201 of the daughter card 200.
However, vibration or shaking issue remains after the insertion card is inserted as the above conventional connectors are used. Therefore, the inventor of the invention studies in conjunction with application of principles to propose the invention, which been reasonable designed and may solve the above problem effectively.